10 years
by laytonisawesome
Summary: Flora is starting her own life and is ready to chase her dreams... when Clive suddenly makes a reappearance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Professor Layton franchise. Most specifically, the games Unwound Future and Layton Brothers Mystery Room.**

* * *

A young lady sits with perfect posture at her sketch table, working day and night at home on designs that would impress her boss. This is the most important design of Flora's career and the project deadline for a job promotion is soon approaching. This was her chance to prove her worth for the company she has only just recently become a part of.

Something about clothes made Flora feel free. It allowed her to hide her fears under a protective layer of an identity she wanted to assume. It let her become anything she wanted. When the world saw her wearing one of her designs, they saw her confidence and ambition. There were no limits to who she could be and she definitely wanted to be someone. When inspiration hit Flora, it is nearly impossible to get her out of her far off land that was concentration.

"Flor-rah! There's someone at the dooor!" Alfendi shouts from downstairs.

Flora ignores her brother, too deeply buried in her work to be bothered. She hopes he will just take care of it himself, but his calls for her are relentless. Finally, she leaves her sketch table in annoyance. Her train of thought just departed and it wouldn't return until she had some peace and quiet.

She descends the stairs as fast as anyone could in a pair of three inch heels. Flora dressed professionally even if she never left the house. Alfendi however could care less about how he appeared. She spots Alfendi lounging in their father's chair in a pair of baggy navy jean shorts and a red T-shirt. His bare feet are propped up on the table and a Sherlock Holmes novel in his hands. The most aggravating fact of all is he is fifteen feet away from their foyer.

"Why couldn't you have answered?" Flora inquires, miffed at his laziness.

"I'm no longer permitted, remember?" He retorts in bitter resentment.

'Right,' Flora sighs. Alfendi could be rather tactless when he talked with people. Many of their father's associates would stop by from time to time, but when Alfendi spoke with them he had a tendency of chasing them away.

"Now you decide to listen?" Flora teases as she ruffles his messy head of red hair. She knew he hated that, but it is really adorable how it sticks out every which way. He frowns before he sticks his nose back into his book.

Nothing could have prepared her for the visitor at her door that day. The second she sees him, her welcoming smile dissolves. She lets out a gasp immediately recognizing the man. It has been ten long years, but she certainly could never forget him. He haunted her nightmares.

"Hello Flora," Clive greets her. He is dressed in a a dark blue button down shirt, a dark grey tie, and his mahogany pants. The fabrics are rather crumpled and his shirt is missing a button. His shoes are scuffed and his tie had a faint stain. If the clothes weren't convincing, the dark circles under his eyes provided evidence of his rough condition.

She stares at him with eyes consumed by fear. This can't be happening. Why is he here? He should be rotting away in a cell far away from here! Far away from her!

"Eeep!" Flora slams the door and hurriedly locks it before he can stop her.

The knob jiggles a bit before he gives up. A fist pounds on the door, "Please open the door. I need to talk to you." She hugs her arms and backs away. He knocks again, making it clear he isn't going to leave.

"Who is that?" Alfendi asks, apparent interest in his eyes. Her behavior is very troublesome to him and also much more interesting than the book he's read three times over. He throws it aside without bothering to mark his page.

"No one," she squeaks, clearly shaken. Flora's face is much paler than usual, like a fragile porcelain doll. Alfendi worries if she faints she will shatter to a million pieces.

Alfendi frowns, knowing that is a lie, "What's wrong?"

"Flora?" A voice calls. It is no longer a muffled sound coming from behind the door. It came from a different part of the house.

"Is he in our kitchen?" Alfendi asks, incredulous. When he says this both look at one another wondering how he could have gotten in their house.

"The back door! It must have been unlocked," she gasps, "You have to get out of here!" Flora shoos her brother towards their father's study where there is a phone, "Call dad! And the police!"

Alfendi looks up at her in disgust, "Why?"

"Just go please!" She begs. He hesitates a moment, not wanting to leave her alone, but his long legs take him to the study in a few short strides.

Flora struggles to remain calm as she searches for this ghost from her past. Somewhere, he is lurking just waiting to snatch her again. She removes her shoes so she can move in silence. It is also better to be flat on her feet in case she needs to make a run for it.

Flora does spot him when she peeks into their kitchen, but he technically isn't in their home. Clive rests his arms on the sill of an open window. She supposes it would be rather foolish to be sent back to jail for breaking and entering. His eyes directly lock with hers from behind the top pane of glass. Flora drops the eye contact feeling sickened to look at him. Her gaze falls to her socks as she carefully makes her way closer to the window.

"Flora," he begins sincerely, "I'm sorry. I am so so sorry. I know it is rather late, but you deserve an apology. What I did was most monstrous. I've come to beg for your forgiveness."

She slaps her hands on the window frame. She has a few words to say to him as well. It takes all her inner strength to face him as she is shaking so terribly, "Your apology is not accepted!"

His sad eyes widen at the blatant response. She is glad to see it has wounded him, "But I've changed Flora! You'd only have to give me a chance to see that," he insists.

"Likely story! Sounds like all the other lies you told!" She accuses. Everything he ever said was a lie. His words could not be trusted. He kidnapped her! He had intended to wipe out all of London! He is a lying, deceiving, and manipulative criminal!

"No! I never wanted to hurt you," he sounds choked up, but Flora isn't falling for it.

"I don't want to hear it Clive!" She goes to shut the window, but he places his hands flat on the sill to keep her from shutting him out. Flora jumps back with a scream at the sudden movement.

While she is cowering, she hears Clive cry out as the window slams shut. She glances up to see her brother opening the window again to allow Clive to release his smashed fingers. The second he pulls his hands away, Alfendi locks him out.

A hand goes to the back of Alfendi's wild hair, "Dad is on his way," he mumbles, "I'll keep an eye on... Clive."

Tears stream down Flora's face in gratitude. Alfendi remains silent as Flora sobs into his mess of hair. He pats her on the back in a way he hopes is comforting.

* * *

_I've been talking about this story for a while. I've had the first two chapters started for a while. Now that Mystery Room is almost finished, it was time to unveil this next project. I'm going to try and keep the chapters at a medium length though, so as to not overwhelm myself with writing 3,000 words a chapter. Have been getting carried away._

_Some things you should know. As you have noticed Alfendi is in this story! :D He's a young boy, but he doesn't get a definite age. If he's Layton's biological son he may have just turned 10. If he's adopted I imagine he he was close to an age where he would understand this, 5 being the maximum age. So between 10 and 15 is his age. He can be smart and insightful for his age and as immature as he pleases. _

_I didn't give him a brother (if there is one) because we haven't been introduced to one. I personally believe Layton brothers refers to the personalities. But on the off chance that there is one, just pretend he goes to a boarding school or something._

_I'm guessing Flora's age during unwound future was 15? so in the story she is 25. Clive had to be 21 to go to a casino... not sure how little Luke got in because you do have to be 21 to go to a casino. If we throw all logic away maybe he was 18 at the time. So 28-31 for him. There aren't going to be any birthdays in this story, that would be a nightmare._

_Alright! :) I'm excited for this and once I post this first chapter I can't go back. Gives me a nice summer project. Though bear with me I'll have to get a summer job for sure. _


	2. Chapter 2

Clive had guessed something like this would happen. Well, maybe not the part where he was attacked with a window, but something along those guidelines. Sadly, he is used to this sort of treatment.

The red indentation stamped into his skin still throbs. He lies flat on his back cursing, waiting for the pain to ebb. Even in French, one knew that his words were far from unpardonable. Who was that brat anyway?

"Hey! Can't you take a hint!? She hates you!" The very devil child he is thinking of shouts these belligerent insults out the window.

"I know that!" He doesn't need to be reminded of the fact.

"Then get out of here!" The boy screams. The tendons in his neck are visibly tight even from this distance. The immediate hatred this boy has for him is rather unfair. He didn't know Clive. Perhaps if he did then his rudeness would be justified. The boy must be very fond of Flora to take her side so loyally.

With all the dignity he has left at being shut out once again, he stands and brushes off the dirt on his pants from when he fell back on his rear, "I must speak to the Professor."

"Forget it! Stay away from us!"

"I'm not doing anything," he sighs in exasperation, "Shut the window and ignore me if you don't like it." He says, leaning against a tree for the time being. He is prepared to wait no matter how long it takes, whether it is tonight or next week. It really could be either one; the professor was a busy man.

"I'll call the cops for trespassing!"

"You really don't understand," Clive raises his hands, slightly alarmed now. It would be much too soon to be put right back into a cell.

"Then enlighten me. What did you do to her!?" He is practically spitting venom now, "Are you an ex-boyfriend or something?"

The laughter that bubbles up and escapes Clive came from somewhere deeply suppressed inside him. It has him rolling on the ground at such an absurd claim. He must not keep very good track of Flora's suitors if he thinks he could possibly be one of them. When was the last time he ever laughed like this.

The boy's fingernails claw the white paint of the window sill thinking he is being scoffed at, "Stop laughing! Or I'll smash that nice face of yours too!"

Clive doesn't obey because he is intimidated by this threat at all, but he does finally tame it slightly before giving him a sarcastic remark. "We were briefly acquainted for a short time. I whisked her away and we took my boat and sped into the sunset... Then I proceeded to destroy the very city that ruined my life with a fortress of destruction." He gives a bitter laugh, no longer amused. "Le petite Cherie did not enjoy that," he mutters under his breath.

This thoroughly puzzles the boy for the moment. His eyebrows are raised in disbelief at why Clive possibly thought that was a good idea for a romantic getaway. As he processes this information he must have come to the conclusion that Clive did not take Flora, of her own free will, on a date. When he realizes what Clive actually means, his face lights up in what can only be described as delight.

"Wait... I've heard of you!" He leans out the window excitedly, "You're a criminal!"

Clive stares back at him, slightly concerned by this look he is receiving, "I prefer ex-convict."

The boy quickly glances over his shoulder, for any sign of Flora he guesses. "Stay right there!" He says throwing up his hands, motioning for him to not leave like he originally wanted.

A window along the same wall of the house opens after a few minutes. Then, to his astonishment, the maniac recklessly leaps out of his own house and dives into the grass.

The brash action has Clive completely startled, and it almost scares him off. Especially since he is running straight to him. But he is no longer acting hostile towards him like everyone else. Clive realizes, this is the first person to even want his company in ten years. This somehow keeps him planted where he sits.

The boy's hair is a deep and vibrant crimson. It sticks up at wild angles like he is imitating Albert Einstein. He is very tall for someone his age; Clive guesses he isn't much shorter than him. His yellow eyes lock on him, wide with awe.

"Wow." He breathes, the way one would when encountering a famous person. He clenches his fists excitedly, "This is so cool! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! Look, I have the article right here!"

He pulls out a brown edged newspaper article from his back pocket and holds it out to him, almost as if he is seeking his autograph. Clive takes it in his hands, but he wouldn't sign it even if he had a writing utensil on hand. This admiration is undeserved. He may be famous, but by no means should he be a role model to anyone.

"I'm Alfendi by the way," his fan tells him, dropping to his knees beside him, "Alfendi Layton."

"A pleasure," Clive says extending his hand to shake his. Alfendi crinkles his nose at the gentlemanly gesture, and instead gives the palm a low five slap.

"Hmmng!" Clive stifles a cry of pain at having his injured hand be hit once again. He looks back at his young companion thoroughly confused now. Was a handshake really too formal for this Alfendi's tastes? He just assumed since he was the son of Professor Layton... Could he really be that man's son?

"Did you build it all by yourself?" Alfendi asks suddenly, returning the focus to his article.

"No... I didn't." He gulps, remembering all too well what he had done to accomplish those atrocious goals, "I had people build it for me. I stole them away from their families. I made them believe they would never see them again if they didn't do what I told them."

"Blackmail… I see. That's really despicable." Alfendi states nonchalantly.

"Yes, I am..." Clive slouches, resting an elbow on his knee so that he may cover his face in shame.

"Were..." Alfendi corrects him, "You're not a bad guy anymore. You did your time."

Clive doesn't respond, knowing this isn't true. He would always be the bad guy.

"You did your time... right?" Alfendi whispers, sounding like he hopes he hasn't.

"Yes I did," Clive snaps, "Is this funny to you!? Prison is not a joke, you got that? Whatever your interest with my criminal life is, I'm going to tell you right now that you don't want to be one! "

A stunned Alfendi shuts up abruptly. Clive worries he might have been a bit too harsh and traumatized the poor kid. But soon the boy's smile returns, bigger than ever.

"You are sooo coooool!" He exaggerates. "Ah man. We got to hang out. All the time!"

Clive sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I'd like that. Really I would, but I'm not sure how long I'm going to be sticking around," he says, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Well what did you come here for anyway?" Alfendi asks.

"I want to start over," Clive states very simply.

"That still doesn't tell me why you came to my house," Alfendi frowns, starting to rip up a handful of grass in boredom.

"I came here to see the professor and ask for his advice. And I never apologized to Flora for... kidnapping her. Even if she doesn't believe it I am sorry I did that."

Alfendi shrugs, "I don't think you're so bad. I'm kind of glad I didn't chop off your fingers with my makeshift guillotine," he laughs at the violent image while Clive takes a glance at his lucky fingers still attached to him. "I say you guys are even now."

It doesn't feel like his sins are lessened. He feels as guilty as before. "No, for someone as gentle as Flora to hate me so much... it must mean I'm still doing something wrong."

Alfendi snickers at his sappy words. "Don't sweat it. Flora is the most forgiving person ever. I should know, I screw up all the time," he grins widely at this, revealing shining silver wires and brackets attached to his teeth. Clive actually returns a small smirk. It looks like Clive isn't the only troublemaker present.


	3. Chapter 3

_Little kid Alfendi's point of view is so much fun_

* * *

'This is so cool. I can't believe this. I am sitting next to a real life criminal!'

The thought loop in Alfendi's head every five seconds. He had never met a criminal before, but he has always wanted to. Sherlock loved the criminal mind, and so did he.

He always thought this would be more... electrifying. Like in the books he read. Clive simply sits on the grass, unmoving, sighing, and trying to avoid Alfendi's unwavering stare. There isn't much to study about him. Where was the adrenaline rush of danger he should feel while he prods deeper into the mind of the disturbed? Alfendi frowns, supposing that maybe the work of fiction is exaggerated. He still tries to analyze his subject.

Clive taps his thumbs together at a steady rhythm. Alfendi supposes... that he is feeling impatient. He could be bored waiting around outside. He knows he is. He called his dad a half hour ago, where was he anyway?

A red car with an usually high ceiling comes zooming down the street. It parks with a screech in front of their house.

'Perfect timing', he thinks as he runs to his father exiting the absurd vehicle. He quickly shuts the door and his son goes directly to his side.

"Alfendi!" His father addresses him urgently, his dark eyes wide in alarm. "Where is Flora? You said someone broke in?" Layton begins hurrying up the path to their front door.

"Dad!" Alfendi points excitedly, "Look who came! It's that guy! The one you told me about!"

The brief and not very specific description has Layton puzzled, but that's when Clive takes the opportunity to approach them. His father slows his pace upon recognizing him, no longer alarmed, but still surprised.

"Clive. I heard of your release. I had a feeling I would see you again."

"Hello professor, long time no see," He greets him, "I'm sorry I stopped by unannounced."

"It's no trouble at all," Layton assures.

'Maybe not for you,' Alfendi thinks, very irked by this. He wasn't here when Alfendi thought his sister was in danger.

"Do come in," Layton ushers Clive to the door and swiftly takes a key to let them all in. Alfendi follows close behind them. His father leads their guest towards the kitchen. The moment Clive steps foot into their home he is looking over his shoulders. An action of paranoia, Alfendi notes.

'He doesn't want to run into Flora again,' Alfendi concludes. He glances around also, to see if Flora is around. He catches the sound of floorboards squeaking under an uneasy pacing where her room is located above. 'She knows that he's here... Too afraid to come down though.'

Clive sits at their table where their father normally sits for dinner time. Alfendi pulls up the seat beside him while his father places a kettle of water on the stove top.

"How long were you in prison, Clive?" Alfendi inquires.

He scowls, obviously not thrilled to be talking about himself again, "10 years."

Alfendi's nose crinkles in confusion, "Only ten? I thought you tried to destroy London. How did you get out so fast?"

"I tried. I didn't actually get to do much damage," Clive explains, "There are many factors to my sentencing. I did not deny I was guilty. They found me very mentally unstable. The biggest element had to have been Bill Hawks digging his own grave, trying to denounce me at my trial." He scowls at this and mutters, "He finally met justice."

"You mean the corrupt Prime Minister that's in prison?" Alfendi remembers learning about that scandal in school. Bill Hawks was found to be responsible for all sorts of crimes including murder at a trial of his own. His dad had testified as a witness in court. He knew the detective that put him away personally. But Inspector Chelmey didn't really care for him most days. He might be a grouch, but he was admirable, Alfendi would give him that.

"Did you ever see Hawks when you were-"

"No I did not!" Clive snaps at him, set off like a cold metal bear trap.

Alfendi jumps. He wasn't expecting this to provoke him, but he finds that he secretly loves the jolt that just went through him. It really did feel like lightening. This was the reaction that he was looking for! It was mean and vicious just like a real criminal should be.

Layton immediately turns to them after the outburst, "Alfendi, be kind to our guest please."

He grits his teeth in annoyance. 'What a kill joy... I didn't even do anything, Clive was the one who yelled at me. Things were just getting interesting too.'

"Is there a tea you prefer Clive?" Layton asks their guest.

"I'm not particular," he responds, agreeably.

"Is Earl Grey alright?"

Clive's lip twitches down, but he simply tells him that would be fine.

Hershel places a tea bag in the water of the teapot and brings teacups on little saucers to them. He takes the last seat at their little round table meant for three. He watches the two men prepare their tea. Clive adds sweeteners, while his father drinks the untampered tea, just the way he likes it too.

'I bet this isn't his favorite tea,' Alfendi decides, 'But he wishes to be polite. Good thing, because I like Earl Grey.' Alfendi eagerly sips the hot liquid, even when it burns his tongue.

"So why have you decided to see me today, Clive?" Layton brings his cups to his lips and calmly drinks his tea as well.

"You are one of the only friends I have left in this city," Clive states honestly and deeply saddened by this. "This compromises any pride I have left... but I need help starting over... What do I even do now?" Clive murmurs.

The professor nods at what a predicament this would be. Alfendi doesn't see how he could possibly empathize, but keeps his mouth shut.

"You could leave," Flora appears, her arms crossed and her eyes burning anyone who dared to look at her. No one could look away either because they were all shocked by this startling arrival. "_Now._"

"Woah," Alfendi accidentally utters aloud. Now everyone has turned their eyes to him. He couldn't help it, he has seen her this angry before. This is so out of character for her.

'Flora really does hate him.'

Clive glares back at her, completely unfazed by the intensity of her hostility, "I would be glad to, right after I am finished speaking with the professor."

Layton himself attempts to speak, but Flora doesn't give him the chance.

"What do you need the professor's help for!?" She accuses. "He can't fix what you have done!"

"That's not what this is about!" He screams back, "I just want to live some sort of decent life now."

"Decent?" Her raised voice becomes shriller the more she shouts, "What decent things would you plan on doing?"

"To be honest, I haven't really thought that far ahead. I've just left prison with nothing but the clothes on my back!" He screams at her, "Before I start performing noble deeds I would like to ensure I can support myself first."

"You can live on the streets," Flora retorts bitterly, "That's a perfect place for scum like you!"

Clive rolls his eyes, "I won't be on the streets and I refuse to be a burden to anyone. Unlike you." he crosses his arms, almost smirking. Flora scowls at him, taking immediate offense.

"I am not a burden to my family!"

"That is enough," Layton interrupts, ending the argument with his firm, impossibly calm voice. Flora shuts right up and Clive dips his head shamefully. Alfendi himself is rather shocked that two adults just fought with so much immaturity.

"Do you have a place to reside, Clive?" Flora shoots a look of disbelief to her father, but he seems to ignore it.

Clive scratches behind his ear, "Well, I haven't asked yet, but I was hoping Cog and Spring would take me. They wrote me a few letters over the years. Not recently, but... I hoped-" he trails off, not as confident in this idea anymore, "I guess I won't know until I see them."

Alfendi furrows his brows down. He recalled those names. He thinks he must have heard them once before.

"Cog and Spring passed away a year ago," his father informs Clive.

The lightbulb goes off, 'I had to dress up for their dumb funeral. All those crying people... I didn't even get to see the bodies.' Alfendi scowls remembering how boring the event had been.

Clive's face falls at the sudden news. "That...can't be right. Someone would have told me!" Clive insists in denial.

He looks to them desperately, for any signs of falseness. His father looks at him with sympathy in his eyes. Flora simply bows her head. Clive even looks to Alfendi who can only shrug awkwardly. When no one says anything, he can only give in to the doubt that quickly leads him to the truth. Clive's face is somber as he stands, clenches his fists in grief.

"I-I need a minute," his thick voice mutters. He abruptly steps out the back exit adjacent to him, slamming the door behind him. The Layton's are left in silence. No one dares to speak. They must take care not to breathe too loudly.

"So..." Alfendi says, trying to break the quiet tension.

Flora attempts to abandon the room, but isn't able to make herself scarce in time.

"Flora," Layton calls to her.

She winces, before turning to meet their father's gaze. He gives his sister the look he received on a regular basis. The one that suggested they should do what a gentleman... or lady ought to do. Especially when another was inneed.

Flora shuts her eyes, almost as if she is pained, "No."

"What?" Alfendi asks, not understanding what she is resisting.

"I know you are angry, but please reconsider," Layton requests, "He has no money and nowhere to go."

Alfendi's mouth drops open in shock. Clive was potentially going to stay with them? This is the most amazing thing that could ever happen.

"Can we get bunk beds!?" He receives a strange glance from his father for his enthusiasm.

"Absolutely not!" Flora refuses.

Alfendi crosses his arms. "I want him to stay!"

"This is for Flora to decide, son." Alfendi frowns bitterly that his father has excluded him. He wishes he had a say.

"I don't want him here," Flora repeats.

"Then it's settled," Layton slowly stands and retreats to his study.

"Flora. Clive's really not so bad."Alfendi pleads with his sister, but she clearly does not want to hear any more.

"He is a liar, Al. I would know."

Alfendi is skeptical. He looks out the window to see Clive, sitting on the small bench they had in their garden. He stares ahead at nothing, unmoving, not putting on a show for anyone at this time.

He does know one thing for certain. He had not known that his two really old friends were dead. However, Flora is feeling unusually heartless today. He would have to approach this differently if he really wanted Clive to stay. He needed her pity, not sympathy.

"I'm not saying you should be happy to help him..." Alfendi starts uncertainly, "But if you think about it... You won't actually see him. You work and he wants to get a job. It's like he won't even be here."

She squints her eyes, not appeased by this, "I really don't want him around you either."

"I'll be at school most of the time." He says in a chipper tone, but she still isn't pleased. "... and we won't get bunk beds." He pouts.

She still doesn't seem to be ready to agree, but she is quiet now and isn't blatantly turning him down.

'She's actually thinking about it.'

He then whispers to her, trying to seem that he is acting out of unselfishness, "To be honest, Flora... the guy is pathetic... I mean did you see how bad his clothes were?"

She nods vigorously at this. Alfendi knew that would have been the first thing she noticed. He shakes his head at this terrible shame, but he really couldn't care less about what someone wore when they were so awesome.

"Can he stay for... a week?" He knew even that amount of time might be pushing it. "Can you have mercy on the poor guy?"

She lets out a very deep exhale, but then she holds up one finger, "One. And then I want him gone."

* * *

_I have punished Bill Hawks for his crimes. Your welcome. At the end of unwound future, it seemed like Chelmey knew what Bill did, and he make that comment about criminals getting what is coming to them. Bill got upset and Chelmey simply said he was just stating the facts. So then I believe that is what could have followed._

_Yes I killed off Cog and Spring. I'm really sorry, it was necessary for the story. They were elderly, it isn't unreasonable, but I still I let them live that nine years longer._

_Also I've never really made tea. I did make a cup of green tea once, but it was no good. Layton would be so disappointed in me... x) haha_

_And now I must return to my world of homework for a while. I probably have half of chapter 18 for mystery room couple. I'm still deciding what should stay and what shouldn't and what still needs to be added and it's really long already. _


End file.
